Once Upon a Time
by Didem Riddle
Summary: Neville blows up his potion again and Harry goes back in time. Powerful, sarcastic and hot Harry. TomHarry SLASH!..Don't like it, Don't read it..
1. Default Chapter

Title: Once Upon a Time...

Author: Didem Riddle (a.k.a sorc1986)

Rating: R for the language (and maybe sexual stuff in the future)

Pairing: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle

Disclaimer: I just borrow the characters. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling except the story so please don't sue.

Summary: Neville blows up his potion and Harry goes back in time.

Author Note: It's not a fluffy story so don't ecpect any fluff. Thanx to my beta-reader : Jade Smith. It's going to be a long fanfic not one-shot...Review please....

Warnings: This is slash (male/male). Don't like it, don't read it. No flames please......

CHAPTER 1 Being Seventeen...

He looked up at the sky and sighed. He used to dream that he was away, far, far away, from the place he once called his "home". This place wasn't his home, never was and never will be. It was just a word for him, not the feeling itself. He hates this place, including the people inside it. It was, at least it not as bad as it used to be. He took a deep breath and got up from his bed, pacing around his room he started to think about his last year at Hogwarts. Harry Potter had been so busy his sixth year that it was still blurry to him. Practicing day and night, daily private lessons from Dumbledore, and the books that needed to be read. It had been one hell of a year, and as strange as it may sound, Voldermort was nowhere in sight. The Order of the Phoenix assumed that he was still hiding and waiting for the best opportunity to strike.

Harry is starting his seventh year at Hogwarts in two days and he is as excited as his first year. Actually, being seventeen has its advantages. As he is no longer an underage wizard, and can use magic outside of Hogwarts, the Dursley's had left him alone in his room for the whole summer. The-Boy-Who-Lived is okay with it, no more than okay actually. Practicing duels, wandless magic, and occlumency can be tiring, but Harry is not that kind of person who whines about everything in his life. After his godfather, Sirius', death he matured enough to know what to expect and learn from his life.

The sun started to rise little by little, and Harry was waken from his thoughts by a tapping sound. He looked up at the window and saw a tiny owl, which appeared eager to deliver the letter it had. He didn't even move from his place, he simply raised his hand in the direction of his window and murmured "_Alohomora_", with a click his window opened, and owl made its way to Harry. He took the letter, gave the owl a treat and eagerly opened his letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am coming to get you today at 10 a.m. We will go to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies, and we will stay at The Leaky Cauldron __for the night. This will make it easier for you to leave for King's __Cross tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Remus Lupin_

_ "I am seventeen and they still treat me like a baby. Well, I've had a delusional, snake-like, and definitely an ugly psychopath after me for years, and it becomes natural now to go everywhere with an escort." _thought sarcastically. He got up from his bed and went to the bathroom for a shower.

In three hours he was at the door with his trunk shrunk, his broom, and Hedwig. He opened the door to wait for Remus outside. It was a beautiful day, and the sun was shining between the thick leaves of the trees. Facing the sun, feeling the warmth licking his face and body, he lost himself in his fantasies. That's why a loud pop made him jump. Looking around frantically, finally his eyes landed on the man who was responsible for his fright, and the sight made him smile. Remus was coming his way with a big smile on his face.

"Blimey Harry! You've grown! I missed you so much." Said Remus while he was pulling Harry into a bone-crushing hug.

"Remus...I......can't...............breathe....."

"What? Oh!...I'm sorry Harry. I just missed you so much."

"I missed you too Moony" Harry smiled while he was trying to catch his breath.

"I was going to suggest you to buy new clothes, but I guess you handled it yourself Harry. You look great"

Harry looked at his green muscle-shirt and black hip-hugger, but loose, comfy pants, and than to Moony with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Thanks Moony. Come on let's go." Dragging the man to the street.

"Wait! Did you get your trunk?"

"Yep."

"Broom?"

"Yep."

"Wand?"

"......Bugger!"

"Harry how can you forget your wand?" Remus asked, with a shocked face. Harry didn't answer instead he raised his hand to the direction of his open window. "_Accio Wand_", he called, and suddenly his wand zoomed through the window, and landed successfully in his hand. Remus was more than a little bit shocked by now.

"Did you just...Was that...I...You...."

"Remus you look like a goldfish, and I can't understand a word you're trying to say. What is it?"

"You just did wandless magic"

"Yeah! I've been practicing it for a year now. According to Dumbledore I need all the surprises for the final battle against Voldermort."

"Oh! Right. Which spells can you perform without a wand?"

"Come on, let's go. I'll explain to you on the way"

When Harry told Remus that he could do almost every spell without a wand, he was a bit taken aback. They talked about Harry's summer, dueling, and occlumency skills all day while they were shopping. Remus was very glad that Harry had mastered occlumency and legilimency with Dumbledore's help. By the time they reached their rooms, Harry was exhausted. He started to clear his head, and build up his occlumency walls while changing his clothes and then dropped onto the bed. He was fast asleep before his head even touched the pillow.

Tbc


	2. Back to Hogwarts

CHAPTER TWO > Back to Hogwarts 

Title: Once Upon a Time...

Author: Didem Riddle (a.k.a sorc1986)

Rating: R for the language (and maybe sexual stuff in the future)

Pairing: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle

Disclaimer: I just borrow the characters. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling except the story so please don't sue.

Summary: Neville blows up his potion and Harry goes back in time.

Author's Note: It's not a fluffy story so don't ecpect any fluff. Thanx to my beta-reader : Jade Smith. It's going to be a long fanfic not one-shot...Review please....

Warnings: This is slash (male/male). Don't like it, don't read it. No flames please......

Beep!........Beep!.........Beep!

With a groan, Harry rolled on his side and shut the alarm clock off. He looked around trying to gather his thoughts before he got up. When he realized where he was, he went straight to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror to try, and fail, to fix his hair. It is the only thing that doesn't change with The-Boy-Who-Lived. His I've-had-the-best-shag-of-my-life-just-a-minute-ago raven hair is still the same but other that that he has grown. Oh! He's definitely grown. With Dumbledore's and Madame Pomphrey's help, he had his eye sight fixed. According to Dumbledore, glasses can be major disadvantage in a duel, so Harry let them fix his eyes. He likes his new look, but without his glasses, Harry had felt naked for a long time. Now his Avada Kedavra green eyes are clearly visible to all. Apart from his eyes, he has new clothes, ones that fit, and they show of his body. He had six years of Quidditch, and now that his baggy clothes weren't hiding it, you could see a body of a Greek God.

Harry took a quick shower and got dressed. His dark-blue shirt, which wrapped around him like a second skin, clearly showed his defined muscled chest, torso and rock hard abs (hot anyone?). He found his black pants from yesterday near the bed and put them on quickly. Then he took his belongings and left the room to meet with Remus. Due to the number of muggles on the King's Cross-station, they couldn't apparate. Instead, they called The Knight Bus. It wasn't an enjoyable ride for Harry, but at least they made it on time. With a quick goodbye to Remus, Harry passed through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Platform 9 ¾ is as busy as ever on September 1st, and it took almost half an hour to find the Weasleys. Harry tapped Ron on the shoulder to inform him of his presence.

"Harry! It's so good to see you mate, and here we thought you forgot us" Ron said with a sarcastic smile on his lips but Hermione hit him lightly on the head.

"Oh Ron! Just leave him alone, you know he was busy practicing this summer. You did practice Harry right?" she said with a look almost could make Snape run for his money.

"Of course I did 'Mione." Harry was trying not to laugh while Ron made a gagging face, they were about to get on the train when Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry into a hug.

"Oh Harry! Look at you all grown up. How was your summer dear?"

"It was great. Thanks Mrs.Weasley"

"Come on! Get on the train, or you'll miss it. Work hard this year. I don't want any misbehaving."

They bid their goodbyes and made their way to find an empty compartment. They found one at the end of the train. They talked about their summer for the whole ride, and also about how Hermione and Ron had made Head Boy and Head Girl. The most interesting thing was, that Malfoy never came to their compartment. It was very unusual, not that they want him to come. Ron's theory was that he afraid because of them being Head Boy and Head Girl. By the time they reached Hogwarts everyone was complaining about how hungry they were and which lead to a lack of concentration during Professor Dumbledore's speech. When the food appeared, all Gryffindor table was silent with anticipation. After they stuffed themselves, everyone went their dorms to sleep, and for the first time in a year Harry forgot to clear his mind. Fortunately he didn't have any nightmares.

Harry woke up when the sun shined mercilessly on his face from the window. He turned his head to the direction of his clock which proudly showed with big, bright, red numbers that it was 9 o'clock. The only thing that Harry thought before he got up was _"Bugger!"...._ He dressed so quickly that if anyone had been in the room with him wouldn't have even noticed. "_Let's see. For six years, my first lesson was always Potions with Slytherin so it should be Potions again. Arghhhhh! Snape will feed me to the giant squid"_ he thought grimly while he started to run in the direction of the dungeons. He failed to notice that he had forgotten to wear his tie and robe. When he reached the door of the Potions classroom, he knocked two times and entered. He could have sworn he saw a smirk on Snape's face when he saw who entered the classroom.

"Ah! Good morning, Mr. Potter. And here I though we had to do this class in the Gryffindor common room just so you wouldn't be bothered to walk all the way to the dungeons. 50 points from Gryffindor, and you will pair up with Longbottom because he is the only one who doesn't have a partner." said Snape with a smirk.

"Yes sir." Harry sat next to Neville with a grim look on his face, and they immediately started to work on the de-aging potion, which they were currently trying to make. Harry was looking at his potions book while Neville was trying to add the last ingredient to the cauldron. Just before he added it, Hermione looked his way and immediately her eyes got huge.

"NEVILLE, NO!!!!!!" she shrieked, and that made Neville jump and he accidentally dropped the newt eyes into the cauldron, which started to boil and turn a disgusting shade of brown. Harry looked into the cauldron to see what went wrong, and with a bang the potion blew up in his face. He got up from his seat, covered head to toe in brownish liquid. The last thing he remembered before he faded into unconsciousness was Hermione's pale face.

Tbc>

Author's Note: I'm sorry about this chapter, I know it's a bit short but I had to end it here. I promise next chapter will be longer, much longer that this one.  
Please don't kill me. sobs> ... runs and hides behind a tree.> If you want a faster update, you know what to do :) By the way, I'm open to suggestions. Tell me what do you expect from the story.

Special Thanks to my reviewers:

NightShadow135: Thanx...I'm glad you like it. I hope you liked this chapter too.

Wolflady: I intend to write more don't worry. Next chapter will be the meeting.

Maryna: Thanx.. I will update soon don't worry :)

Squrlie Jack: Thanx for your review and keep writing eheh :)

BalrogMan65: Yeah..Definately TomHarry forever. I love the pairing.


	3. The Meeting

Title: Once Upon a Time... 

Author: Didem Riddle (a.k.a sorc1986)

Rating: R for the language (and maybe sexual stuff in the future)

Pairing: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle

Disclaimer: I just borrow the characters. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling except the story so please don't sue.

Summary: Neville blows up his potion and Harry goes back in time.

Author's Note: It's not a fluffy story so don't ecpectmuch fluff. Thanx to my beta-reader : Jade Smith. It's going to be a long fanfic not one-shot...Review please....

Warnings: This is slash (male/male). Don't like it, don't read it. No flames please......

CHAPTER 3 The Meeting

1943 Hogwarts

A boy with dark hair and flaming bright green eyes was walking down the lonely corridors of Hogwarts. It was dark but not dark enough to miss his eyes or the shiny Head Boy badge he wore on his robes. He was bored out of his mind because of the unusual silence of the night. He decided to walk to the Entrance Hall on the first floor, thinking perhaps the cool night, or the moonlight would wake him up some. He was lonely, not that he would admit it to anyone. He was used to feeling lonely, he'd been aware of the emptiness he felt inside since he was born. You would think it was the opposite because of his dashingly good looks. His jet-black hair falls perfectly to his forehead, and makes a great mixture with his creamy white skin and dark forest green eyes. He also carries his body perfectly. If you were watching him walk, they would think that he was floating, not walking. His body is to die for and you can see the hard muscles on his chest and stomach even when hidden behind his thick black robes.

It's not a normal night. That much he could tell and Tom looked around with a bored face, he had to stay awake to patrol. With a groan he opened the door that lead outside, he still had a half hour, left to patrol, but as soon as he stepped outside, he stopped by a bright light near the lake. "What the...?" but his words cut off by the sudden absence of bright light. Instead there was something, or someone, lying there. He drew his wand quickly and started to walk with slow but certain steps, every step guaranteed with his thoughts. There was a boy there lying unconscious. When Tom reached him, he dropped to his knees by his side to check his pulse and was relieved to feel a pulse. He put his wand inside his pocket and looked at the boy with curious eyes. _"Hmm...No robes, no tie. Just a plain white shirt and black pants. Fuck! What if he is a muggle?"_ Tom let these crazy thoughts swim in his head before he came to a conclusion. Faster than you could say _"Avada Kedavra"_ he started to check if the boy had a wand. When he couldn't find one he turned the boy on his stomach to check his back pocket and he grinned to himself before picking the boy up. Tom entered the Hospital Wing and put the boy on the first bed.

"Madam Rose!" he started to yell while looking for the nurse.

"What is it Tom?" Madam Rose asked.

"I was outside patrolling, and I found an unconscious boy. He doesn't look like any of the students." after seeing the calculating look on the nurse's face, he added. "But he has a wand."

"Hmm...I don't know him either, dear." said the nurse still checking for any signs of a concussion or bruises.

"Than I should go and inform the Headmaster" he turned on his heels and opened the door before he heard the high-pitched voice of Madam Rose.

"Headmaster Dippet is on his way to the Ministry, fetch Professor Dumbledore please." with a quick nod he stepped outside the Hospital Wing to inform the Transfiguration teacher, Dumbledore of the situation.

Harry tried to open his eyes but blinding light wouldn't let him just he was about to close his eyes again he saw a golden light. The Golden Snitch. He tried to reach and catch it but his arms fail to do the movement properly. He blinked a few times to adjust the light and saw Dumbledore's glasses, which shimmered with a golden light.

"Ah! Welcome back, my boy," said the older man with bright blue eyes. Harry didn't see the twinkle in his eyes.

"Aghhhhh! Hospital Wing. Figures!" Harry looked at his mentor worriedly. "Am I in some kind of trouble Headmaster because last thing I remember was the potion incident?"

"Potion incident you say. Hmmm! By the way, did you call me Headmaster?"

"Err...Yes?"

"Hmm…Interesting."

Harry started fuming by now, the one thing he hated the most is about this man was the silent treatment he got while he was thinking. He opened his mouth to tell the old man to cut the crap, but Dumbledore cut him off.

"What year are we in, my boy?"

"We are in 1997 Headmaster." he was a bit taken aback by the stupid question and he was sure his reaction was visible on his face because Dumbledore smiled sweetly to him before he started to explain.

"Well, you_were_ in 1997 but_now_ you are in 1943. Would you tell me what happened in potions please?"

"We were doing a de-aging potion but my partner dropped two newt eyes instead of unicorn hair for the last ingredient," said Harry with a shaky voice. _"How can this be possible?"_ he started to think over and over in his head while trying to calm himself because of the fact that when his emotions got too overwhelming,  
he starts to leak magic.

"Ah! A perfect time-travel potion. It is illegal and very complicated to brew. I guess we should start the arrangements for your staying here because it will take time to send you back. I believe there's no potion to reverse this and we can not brew the time-travel potion again because it can only used once on a person, you will most likely die on the second process, that's why the potion is illegal."

By the time Dumbledore finished, Harry was as pale as a sheet. What if he couldn't go back? What about Voldermort? What about his friends? He started to feel sick.

"Now can you tell me what's your name, my boy?" smiled the Transfiguration teacher, trying to make Harry feel better but failing miserably.

"Harry, sir. Harry Potter." and he started to tell his tale before Dumbledore cut him off again, he told everything from Voldermort to his abilities. The old man listened to him with his full attention and he seemed to be interested in Voldermort very much, the irritating twinkle, which makes Harry very nervous, was back.

"I guess you should stay with the Head Boy in his dormitory, there's enough room for both of you." Dumbledore seemed delighted with his own idea which made Harry apprehensive. _"Why, I just told the man that if I don't go back in my time again Voldermort will take over the world and all he does is twinkle, and talk about the Head Boy. I used to think his craziness was because of his old age but now I definitely have started to think he was born this way"_

"We have to tell the Head Boy that you came from the future but that's it okay? If he asks you anything else don't tell him. We will tell the school that you are an exchange student from Durmstrang. You said you know a lot about D.A.D.A and Dark Arts, so nobody will question you. We will sort you into your house again on Sunday night, you are lucky that today is Friday; I'll send a house-elf to get your books and some clothes. I think you should meet with your new roommate now, don't you?" he smiled from ear to ear and drew his wand, muttered _"Sonorous"_ under his breath, and put it on his throat. "Head Boy, please report to the Hospital Wing as soon as possible."

"I think I should change my surname, sir."

"Ah! Yes, Harry you are right. After all, the Potters are purebloods and your bloodline can be traced easily to Godric Gryffindor himself. What was your mothers maiden name?"

"It was Evans, sir" as soon as Harry finished the doors of the Hospital Wing opened to reveal the handsome Head Boy.

_"Did Dumbledore say we were to share a dormitory? Why, with that body of his, he can certainly share anything he wants from me, my bed perhaps? Can I keep him? Actually, he look familiar for some odd reason."_ Harry thought with a seductive smirk on his face. _"Perhaps I know an older him?"_

"Ah! Tom, my boy, meet Harry Evans. You will share your Head Boy dormitory with him." Dumbledore informed him with a smile on his lips but Tom didn't seem that happy about the news. Instead he gave his best death glare to the Professor which he failed to see. Harry watched this with amusement than turned to the gorgeous Head Boy.

"Harry P...Evans, nice to meet you"

"Tom Riddle" he said, simply while he shook Harry's hand but he didn't fail to see that the boy frozen on the spot with a shock mixed fear look on his face.

"Come again?" Harry squeaked and than turn to look at the old man who watched the exchange, as if asking what the fuck is going on but he simply smiled.

This didn't escape from Tom either, he looked straight into the boy's eyes and tried to find out what he was thinking but the emerald-eyed boy narrowed his eyes at him and he was faced with Harry's Occlumency walls. This boy is good, very good indeed. Tom smirked at him in an appreciative way, but Harry just stared back with a blank look.

"Now Tom, Harry came from the future because of an accident in potions class, but we will tell the school that he is an exchange student and please don't ask him about the future, you know how dangerous to meddle with time. Also you and Harry are excused from today's classes," he said then he stood up and turned to Harry. "Harry, I know you have a lot of questions, but I want you to go to your dormitory now and rest, you are still weak from the trip. We can talk tomorrow and please try not to call me Headmaster, I don't think Headmaster Dippet will like it." said Dumbledore before he left.

Harry stood there, gaping at the place Dumbledore stood a few minutes ago but Tom, who was very interested with this boy's capabilities, just stood there and watched his reaction to the whole thing. _"If I am right about him, I can definitely use this additional power for my advantage."_ thought Tom with a strange glint in his eyes.

"So...I should take you to our dormitories. Follow me." said Tom and Harry was very much aware of the demanding tone, this guy can order everyone without an effort, even if he is seventeen. Harry was not that kind of person that takes crap from anyone, but that didn't stop his horrific thoughts. _"Oh God! I just checked out Voldermort. Arghhhh!! Bad images, I am traumatized for life."_ he shuddered and pushed those thoughts out of his head before he turned to the boy in front of him.

"Yeah, let's go"

Tbc

Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter because I really enjoyed while I'm writing..Thanx for the amazing reviews...If you want faster updates, you know what to do :)

Special Thanx To:

Flame-OF-Ciara : Oh! No..Ofcourse there will be fluff but I will keep them at minimum, I mean they won't fall head over heels with each other the moment they laid their eyes on :) I don't like that kind of stories..I mean this is Voldie and Harry Potter. And yes it will be a long story..

BalrogMan65 : Hmmm.. If I answer your questions, I don't have to write the rest :) but let me tell you this, they will change each other.

kiayea : Thank you :) I'll try to update as fast as I can.

DarkJamAB : Well :) Harry is an adult now and he is way too hot.. I like fanfics which has powerful and hot Harry because let's face it, he is cool..

celestial light : Thanx.. I love the review :) I'll do my best.


	4. Dreams & Confusion

Title: Once Upon a Time...

Author: sorc1986

Rating: R for the language (and maybe sexual stuff in the future)

Pairing: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle

Disclaimer: I just borrow the characters. Everything is belong to J.K Rowling except the story so please don't sue.

Summary: Neville blows up his potion and Harry goes back in time.

Author Note: It's not a fluffy story so don't ecpect any fluff. Thanx to my beta-reader : Jade Smith

It's going to be a long fanfic not one-shot...

Chapter 4  Dreams & Confusion

They walked through the familiar walls of Hogwarts, to the east wing where Head Students have their dormitories. Still Harry was feeling numb, he was just staring ahead unable to move his eyes from the boy who walked in front of him. Tom suddenly stopped in front of a portrait where two middle-aged men sat around a small coffee table. One of them was wearing dark green robes that fit perfectly with his dark green eyes and the other was wearing crimson robes, but the most interesting thing was these two men looked like each other so much that one could say they were brothers. The only difference between them was their aura. The man with the green robes looked cold, serious and powerful, while the crimson robed man looked cheerful, friendly, and powerful but not scary. They were so different from each other yet they looked so much like each other. Tom slightly bowed his head.

"Good morning Lord Slytherin and Gryffindor"

"Good morning Tom. Who is your friend?" asked Godric Gryffindor with a cheerful voice while Slytherin had a calculating look on his stone cold face while  
he looked Harry up and down. Tom opened his mouth to introduce but Harry looked at him with an expression that clearly said, "don't you dare treat me like a lost puppy or I'll break your neck" and he snap shut his mouth quickly, which made him slightly worried about his own reactions towards the boy.

"Harry Evans, Lord Gryffindor. It's an honor to meet you."

"Call me Godric, Harry and that man over there who looks like a statue, with green robes is Salazar. Don't mind him, he was born that way." said the man with  
crimson robes while looking at the annoyed man in front of him, amusement clear in his eyes and turned his attention back to Harry.

"You know Harry, it's very strange but I feel like I know you"

"Oh shit! Oh, Shit! What am I going to do now? What if he realizes and blurts out." he was panicked but the cool exterior didn't change. He gave a shaky smile  
to the curious man.

"That happens a lot, sir," Harry said in a hushed voice.

"Anyway, nice to meet you again Harry. Password?"

Emerald-eyed boy looked at the Head Boy with a raised eyebrow and the other boy didn't miss the chance to glare back.

"Serpent Master" he said loud, and clear enough for Harry to hear.

"Why, look at our mini-Voldemort. Isn't he full of himself" thought an amused Harry while he followed Tom inside "maybe I should kill him now and get it over  
with. My parents will be alive; I won't have this blasted scar. Sirius, Cedric and hundreds of people won't be killed by this idiot. I will talk to Dumbledore  
tomorrow and Avada his sorry arse." he thought darkly while looking around their common room. Everything it contained was green, silver and black. "Figures..."  
Nevertheless, it's looks more comfortable and bigger than the Gryffindor common room. A fire was crackling merrily in the grate and the dark green, big couch in front  
of it looked cozy enough to curl up and sleep. He snapped out of his thoughts by the deep voice of his roommate.

"Do you want some coffee?" he asked dully.

"Yeah, sure." answered stunned Harry. Actually, he was more than stunned. He was flabbergasted, dumbfounded. He was having a hard time to accept the boy  
in front of him is not Voldemort, not yet anyway. His thoughts starts to swim in his gorgeous head again but he didn't have time for elaborate things because  
Tom came back with two mugs of steaming coffee which Harry take one gratefully.

"Thanks" he said, without even looking at him and drank the contents with  
a big gulp. Put his now empty mug on the glass coffee table and stood up. Looked down at the boy who is still slipping his own coffee calmly and looking coldly  
to the boy who is standing in front of him.

"Good night" Harry said. "Good night indeed" he thought sarcastically and left the common room before even wait Tom's answer.

When he entered the bedroom, he wasn't prepared for the sight that welcomed him. There were two beds in the bedroom which only could mean only one thing. "I'm going to strangle Dumbledore. A nice, slow and clean death. How can he make me sleep in the same room with that murdering, idiotic, gorgeous lunatic? Err... Gorgeous? What the hell was that? I'll just shut my brain down and sleep. Yes, sleep." with that he practically strip down to his boxers and jumped to his bed in 5 seconds.

Tom woke up from his nightly nightmare with a muffled scream, which came from the bed in front of him, but the scream turned into shaky whispers. He looked  
at the clock-like thing on his nightstand, which charmed to show you time when you look at it and saw it was indeed very early. 2:29 to be precise. Whispers  
and whimpers made him feel quite uneasy especially after his nightmare. Since the end of his sixth year, it was always the same one. A girl with glasses and  
a few freckles on her nose. She was shy, a girl who didn't have many friends. A mudblood but, human. Cute in her own way. Than with a yellow light,  
the shy brunette turned into a corpse. No glasses on her big brown eyes and her golden skin becomes pale with the touch of the cold hands of death.  
Myrtle died because of him. He just wanted to open the Chamber of Secrets because he is the Heir of Slytherin; he wanted to feel the power. For sixteen years,  
he wanted to be someone else, someone with a great power in his control to avenge his pitiful life in the orphanage. She was a mudblood, she deserved to be  
humiliated and live a life full of rejection just like him, but she didn't deserve to die. Tom thought killing a mudblood wouldn't be hard with a basilisk under his  
command, but than why was he feeling like this? Didn't mudbloods deserve to die? They were inferior; therefore, they deserved to die, right? Right? Than, why the guilt?  
Shouldn't he be proud? After all, Salazar Slytherin wanted it to be like that but he didn't feel proud.

"No, please..." the voice woke him up again but this time from his poisonous thoughts, not from his sleep. He looked at the mysterious boy in front of him, who was tossing and turning in his sleep. Tom slowly got up from his bed and approached the bed in front of his with very little sound. Growing up in an orphanage  
can do that to a man. The gorgeous boy, who should be sleeping peacefully, started to whimper. His voice was muffled but Tom could catch some specific  
words.

"Sirius...No!...Not dead...gonna...kill...I'll kill him...must save..."

Tom wanted to shake the boy awake, when it became too painful to watch, but when he leaned down to shake the boy, his hand was caught in mid-air and he saw bright green eyes staring back at him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

TBC

* * *

Note: Thanks to all my reviewers I finally finished my chapter. I'm so sorry that it took so long but I moved to Canada from Turkey and believe me it's not as easy as it sounds. I also started university so that leaves me with very little time to myself. Don't forget to review...


End file.
